FateApocrypha: Strange Journey
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: the party composed of stripper, story teller who afraid of death, mad gladiator who wont shut up about oppressors, Empress with Roman issue, a muscle head who really love calculating, General who love betraying his superior and a Knight who still inexperienced. For Magus Killer, he can only rub his temple trying to figure out how to work with these problematic servants.


AN: Like Jumanji old meme: "What Year is it?" its been a long time since I have written something again so forgive me if I'm bit too rusty. This short story is just plot bunny that been stuck in my head since last month and I got an urge to finally start to write it so I hope you enjoy it.

I use machine proof reading since I didn't have beta reader.

-II—II-

"I will become Hero of Justice"

This is the words given by red-haired boy beside him, Emiya Shirou, Adopted son of Emiya Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu only smile at his answer after told him his long distant dream. He can see it in his eyes that his son will truly take upon that ideal unknown that it will become curse for that boy.

Kiritsugu has been sentenced to death by curse planted upon him by Angra Mainyu back at fourth Holy Grail war so his life will soon come to an end because he already give Avalon to said boy, the only thing that prevent him from deteriorate further. He lost everything from family to hope and as such, he became close to empty husk but after taking care of Shirou lately, he can smile again once more.

But he know he can't stay for much longer and the curse has began to take toll on his body. Until the end he can't became hero of justice he dream off where he can create world without suffering and pain.

A few years later, He embraced the death that came upon him and this is where Emiya Kiritsugu story end.

"Iri, I will come for you, please forgive me for not be able to protect Illya and stay beside her." He said before his last breath.

The only lingering regret for him is inability to protect her own only daughter and as such he knows what kind of afterlife waiting for him but he accept it.

But fate says otherwise or more accurately, certain entity decide to mess with him for revenge.

-II—II-

"…Where is this?" Said Kiritsugu surveyed his surroundings.

As far as he can see, he can only see darkness as if he blindfolded or maybe he become truly blind? Or maybe this how is like after dying? Slumbering inside the void waiting for your punishment given by Gods? But he hardly believe in God.

"Yo. Welcome to my place" Says the voice that suddenly came up. Kiritsugu rise his guard up but since he can't see the person who produce said voice, he can only rely on his instinct and hearing.

"We meet again haven't we? Hows life? I bet it was full of suffering right?" He said with sinister tone and chuckling. Kiritsugu can guest from his voice that is a man, but he never met someone with that voice.

"You might not remember me, but I'm actually related to your death. I let you figure out yourself. You're now inside the Holy Grail" The voice leaving Kiritsugu surprised.

"What? Holy Grail? But impossible, Holy Grail should be destroyed by Saber's Noble Phantasm. Who are you and where is this?" Kiritsugu said still didn't believe Holy Grail still exist.

"Huh. If you think I let you destroy the Holy Grail than you're mistaken, I stop the destruction of Holy Grail by using my body to tanked the hit from that holy sword and use its energy to open the hole of hell leading to your home destruction. I suppose you know what I'm talkin about" He said and somehow Kiritsugu able to guess he is smirking to him.

"…So its you Angra Mainyu. You came back to haunted me even in afterlife" Kiritsugu said with monotone tone, he already guess he will deal with All World Evil once more so he is not that surprised, its him in the first place who implant the curse that claim his life.

"After life? Sorry but this is not afterlife, this is inside Holy Grail you once sought to destroy. I can bring you here because my lingering curse still within your soul, as long as you have part of my curse I can manipulate your soul at will." He said, Kiritsugu now understand why he is here, but still can't figure if he has any other purpose but Kiritsugu can guess its something personal.

"I know you've been wondering why I wasted my energy to bring you here. Well actually it's rather simple. I will send you to parallel world where another Holy Grail take place and you'll become sole master of 7 Servants, of course you will gain a tremendous amount of mana from me as your source." Kiritsugu rise his eye brows confused at his statement, did he able to do that? Something like that should at the scope of True Magic wizard marshal have.

"Why me? Why you pick me?" Kiritsugu replied, Kiritsugu actually tired of fighting especially in another Holy Grail war. The old memory begins to surface once more, where he fail to save Iri, fail to save Illya, fail to save Fuyuki and its people except one. If he can help it he want to avoid having take part once more if there is any, he even stop becoming Magus Killer after Angra implanted the curse in him.

"*chuckle* personal reason, your curse doesn't end with just death you know? I personally want to see you suffering once more by making you take part in another grail war." He said with sadistic undertone.

"…" Kiritsugu guess actually hit the mark.

"Now then, I will transport you by connecting with the Greater Grail of that world. I will use limited Heaven Feel to materialize your soul temporarily and connect you to the grail. In essence, you have unlimited prana supply but is necessary to house all 7 Servants you will summoned" He said and blinding light begin to illuminate the room. But before that happen Kiritsugu must ask what he mean by his last statement.

"Wait, what you meant by housing 7 servants?"

"Its just like you think, you'll become master of 7 servants each with different class. I give you unlimited prana supply from the grail so you can sustain them. I will give you the rest of information inside your head"

The light become brighter and brighter almost blinded Kiritsugu himself so he close his eyes.

"What is your purpose!? If its something like destruction I will never abide to your will!" Kiritsugu said with anger in his eyes.

"Just win the war for me, and I will tell you why"

The light become so bright and Kiritsugu can see nothing but White Void filling his eyes.

-II—II-

After sometime later, he is inside some kind of abandoned building. Magically, he wore outfit he use back at the fourth Holy Grail war.

He inspect his surrounding, there is nothing but broken glass, debris, and filth as far as he can see. He try to peek through window and he can see the moon up in the sky, Kiritsugu can guess he is around midnight.

"I guess the transfer is complete, damn that fake God for forcing me in to his machination" Kiritsugu lightly whispered. He tries to inspect his body if there is irregularity. Fortunately he has none except command seal in his right hand. But it's different from normal one since its size is abnormally bigger than standard, but he remember that priest he fought named Kirei has similar size of command seal.

Now he try to get out from the house. What he see it's just open barren field with nothing worth mentioning except 7 magic circles ready to use.

"So he already prepares it for me? How convenient" He said trying tobe sarcastic. When he approach those seven magic circle, said circle glow with dim light before generating blinding light that Kiritsugu must close his eyes again.

"Did it just activate on his own?" Kiritsugu said trying to mask his surprise.

After the light dissipates 7 person appear before him.

"I'm Assassin, I'm known with my stage name Mata Hari. Please to meet you master" She said bowing elegantly. Kiritsugu doesn't know who heroic spirit with name Mata Hari so he must research it later but looking at her parameter with his master eyes, he knows she is not for fighting even her clothe who look like what stripper would use show that she really is not for fight.

"You have called to me, I'm known as Caster of nocturnal castle Schehezarade. I will do everything in my power to help you if you can promise me to not put me in the frontline" She said with calm soothing tones. Kiritsugu heard that name but can't put a finger to it so he guess he will research that name later and looking at her parameter, her role is the same as Mata Hari.

"This is problem" Kiritsugu whispered to himself seeing first two servant who can't fight, but Kiritsugu only concern is that if they have ability that useful for him. But he decide to think about it later and talk to other servant first.

"I'm Rider, Heroic Spirit bearing the name of victory Boudica. It's nice to meet you master, I'm looking forward to coöperate with you." She said, Kiritsugu knows that name since he has a servant originate from the same country as her. Her parameter is mediocre at best so he hope she have strong Noble Phantasm since Rider class servant is known for having multiple strong noble phantasm.

"I guess I'm up next. Lancer class servant Leonidas I the king of Sparta! At your service!" he said with loud voice that it hurt Kiritsugu ears. Kiritsugu know this man since battle of Thermopylae is known even in modern times as one the most epic battle in greek mythology. His parameter is quite good as expected of one of the warrior who repel Persian army with head count several time larger than his own.

"A~hahahaha! I'm Berserker, name Spartacus and my passion is rebellion so master are you an oppressors?" He said with sickening smile that even scare Kiritsugu himself, He knew this man as well and he is summoned under berserker he know he will become problematic to deal with so his instinct tell him that he should play with him or face the consequences.

"No, I'm actually a rebel that want to overthrow oppression around the world" Kiritsugu said with half truth, becoming hero of justice back in the day actually do that kind of thing although is not what he expected back when he started it.

"Woah~ Then you and I are comrade, I despise those that oppressed the weak and this Spartacus! Shall lend you his sword filled with love for the weak and hatred for oppressors A~hahahaha" He said laughing while pointing his Gladius to the sky.

His parameter is quite mediocre for Berserker but his EX ranked endurance is actually nice addition but controlling berserker should be harder than other class so he must be careful in dealing with him. At least he know he must not act like the one in charge in front of him.

"Hmph, I don't care who you are and I refuse to call you my master, but I will tell you my name since you need to know your superior. I'm Lu Bu Fenxian the greatest general known to man and I'm summoned under Archer class" said the man with menacing gaze full of pride.

The moment he heard that name, Kiritsugu know he is the most problematic out of them. Who doesn't know Lu Bu the General of Repetition? He need to watch out for him because of his legacy that oftenly betrayed his superior.

Now kiritsugu turn to the last servant.

"….This can't be.." The moment Kiritsugu lay his eyes on her as if thunder it self struck his head he left in awe.

"Umm…I'm Saber class servant please call me Saber Lily since I'm still inexperience with sword but I will work hard in achieving victory to you master so I hope we get along" She said innocently.

Kiritsugu know who this girl, even if there is slight different somehow in personality but he know all to well who this girl is.

"…I guess I have my hand full" Kiritsugu said trying to smile although it came out awkward.

This the beginning of master with 7 problematic servants joining the war of Great Holy Grail war as the third faction.

AN: Done, this story is pretty mediocre even in my opinion, but at least I finally can finish it, let's see if I can continue it. So each of the servants Kiritsugu have is actually the most weakest out of all in their respective class except Lu bu and probably Saber, But their personality that become problem instead of their strength and Leonidas is actually pretty reliable despite muscle head but still weakest out of all Lancer (excluding his NP). And i decide to move Spartacus to Kiritsugu side and i already think or two of who is replacing him in red faction. Sorry for messy grammar and I hope I meet you again. BYE!


End file.
